Is it love?
by Cattigirl
Summary: It's an affair to remember. Luna and Artemis know about it.Pease read and review.Be nice I tried my best with the characters names. EDITED!
1. An Affair to remember

**This is my first Sailor Moon fic. If it sucks please tell me what I need to change…Thank you.**

**12/4/09 Author's Note: Hey It's Cattigirl! Man, I have not been on here in years! I just read up on this story and saw that it needed MUCH editing! I was only 15 when I wrote this, now 17 I'm happy to say that I will start writing again!**

Is it love? (Title in the working..any ideas?)

It was a beautiful day in Japan. Artemis was relaxing on the windowsill in Mina's bedroom, thinking about Luna.

"_My Luna…she's so beautiful…I need to see her"_

After finishing that thought he saw his beloved Luna prancing around the bushes outside.

"_Wow she looks cute" _thought Artemis. A smile spread past his little whiskers.

He jumped off the window, landing on his feet and proceeded to walk towards the door that went outside.

He started to walk to the door when he heard the shower go on.

"_What's this?" _curiosity aroused and he always wondered about the female body.

He walked over to the bathroom and peeked through the door. He saw two figures in the shower. One of them was Mina the other one was unknown to the cat.

"_Who the heck is the other guy?" _thought Artemis _"Let me take a closer look"_

Artemis prowled over to the shower and that's when he saw a tall guy with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Of course he didn't look anywhere else but the face. The guy looked strangely familiar but he couldn't put his paw on it. Mina started to giggle and the guy got closer. He saw them kiss and…well he couldn't bring himself to watch so he went back outside the door.

" _Oh my! I hope I didn't miss my Luna!"_ He ran to the window to see where Luna is. _"Good she is still downstairs…better go catch her" _He called out the window. "Luna!" She looked around and saw Artemis.

"Oh hello, Artemis…how are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty well…I need to talk to you! Stay right there!"

"Ok hurry"

He hurried downstairs and caught up to Luna.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Luna asked Artemis

"I looked in Mina's bathroom when she was taking a shower"

"WHHHAAATTT! WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERTED… HORNY…ALLEY CAT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE-"

Artemis interrupted her before she continued to insult him more.

"LUNA! Listen to me! I saw her and someone else in the shower…"

"Who could it have been?"

"It was a guy with short black hair and piercing blue eyes…"

"What?" Luna asked

"I hate to say it…But he looked a lot like Darien"

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! He wouldn't stoop that low to cheat on Serena with her best friend!"

"SHHH! Quiet! Why are you so loud?"

"Sorry…I cannot believe this…how are we going to tell Serena?"

"Well first we have to make sure and then…we break it to her when no one is around and she is calm…got it? Said Artemis

"Is she ever calm?" said Luna shaking her head

"Yeah you're right..We'll have to catch her when she hasn't had any cake" said Artemis

"We have to plan this out…so may I sleep over your house tonight?" asked  
Luna

"OF COURSE YOU CAN MY LOVE!" Artemis purred

"I will have to let Serena know about it…but I will not tell her why…I will just tell her that I want to hang out with you"

"Great! I cannot wait…umm…ok well see you later" said Artemis

They both went their separate ways. Artemis went back upstairs. The shower was still on.

"_O Are they still at it…I'll just go in her room and lay down"_

He prowled on over to the bed in mina's room and lied down. He started to dose off when the shower went off and the giggling started again. He jumped down and hid in the closet. He peeked through the closet just to see what was going on. Darien was holding Mina and they collapsed on the bed together. He lay on top of her, kissing her passionately and placing himself between her. Artemis was appalled as he was watching this.

"_O goodness…I can't believe this! I have to tell Luna"_

Mina and Darien started getting hot and heavy. Artemis couldn't bring himself to watch so he snuck out of the closet and ran into the living room to give himself a bath. Back in Mina's bedroom where the action was happening, the phone rang. "Awwww man….who could that be?" asked Darien annoyed; he got off of Mina so she could pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Mina"

"Hi Mina, its Serena"

Mina froze. "It's Serena" she whispered to Darien

"Oh shit" spat Darien. He went into the living room to start getting dressed.

"Shhh"

"Hey Serena how are you?"

"Good…have you seen Darien today he was supposed to meet me at my house?"

"No I don't believe I have"

She looked at Darien who walked back into the room with his shirt and boxers on. She blew him a kiss. Darien sneezed loudly.

Mina gasped. _"Shoot"_ she thought

"Mina? Who sneezed? That couldn't have been you…"

Mina didn't answer.

"Hello! Mina! Who else is there? It sounded like a man"

Ok how was that? I know it was kind of short but it was a cool cliffhanger. Please R&R! I won't write the next chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. Thank you! Bye

-Cattigirl xoxo


	2. Hurry and hide!

"_Hello? Mina! Who else is there?"_

"Uhhh…no o-one…it was just…Artemis!" said Mina a little shaky.

"Hmmm…really...ok then…maybe you should bring him to the vet or something…check out that sneeze, you know?" Mina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…ok…I'll be right on that" Mina said her farewell and hung up.

"Whew…that was really close"

"Sorry I sneezed so loud…I couldn't hold it in" Darien's sweet blue eyes looked so sad.

"That's ok" she said as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Now…where were we"

They moved back over to the bed kissing each other. They made mad passionate love for a while and stopped. Darien lied next to her and ran his hands through Mina's long silky blonde hair.

"I love your hair" He whispered to her. Mina smiled at the compliment and thanked him with a kiss.

"But…I would like you to dye it brown"

Mina sat up confused and insulted. "Whatever for?" she demanded.

"I think you would look very pretty…but you kind of resemble Serena with blonde hair and I don't want to feel like I am with her, so"

"But you ARE still with her?" Darien gave her a look "whatever you want, love" Mina said as she got up and dressed herself.

"I'll go to the salon right now to make an appointment" she told Darien while putting on her pumps.

"Cool, See you later" He smirked while admiring the way Mina looked.

Mina kissed Darien good bye and before she left, she said goodbye to her sleeping cat Artemis.

She was walking around the corner thinking about the incident that ALMOST happened when she bumped into Serena.

"Oh my God!" Mina gasped "You scared me!"

"I'm so sorry" Serena laughed while scratching the back of her head "I wasn't watching where I was going as usual!"

"Where are you heading?" Mina asked Serena a little nervous

"I was going to your house"

"Why?!"

"I was going to ask Artemis something about Luna" Serena replied

"Well, he doesn't want to see anyone right now so don't bother" snapped Mina

"What's up, Mina? You're acting a little snotty today"

Mina realizing her actions relaxed a little. "It's nothing I must be PMSing or something" She forced a laugh and smiled. "I'll see you later, Serena" Mina moves around Serena to continue her walk to the salon.

"WAIT! Mina" Serena ran to her. "Have you heard from Darien today?

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DID? I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SEE HIM! GEEZ!"

"Goodness calm the heck down…I'll see you later" offended Serena stormed off away from Mina.

"_Hmmm…something doesn't feel right…Artemis always enjoys company…maybe I'll go to her house anyway just to see if things are alright" _

Serena headed back in the direction of Minas house. Mina saw that Serena was going to her house anyway so she got out her phone and dialed Darien's Cell number.

: At Mina's house:

Darien sighed as he sat down on Mina's couch in his boxers and t-shirt. He turned the TV on and started to watch his favorite show when his cell rang.

"What now" he sighed

He picked up his cell. "Hello"

"HI Darien, no time to chit chat Serena is on her way upstairs…hide ok bye!"

"Oh shit!" He shut the television and hid in the bathroom. Artemis was still asleep.

The door opened and Serena came strolling in like it was her house. She closed the door behind her and looked around. "Well looks like no one is here" Then she heard something fall in the bathroom. _"What was that" _she thought.

"_Dang…here she comes"_

The door was opening slowly.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

She finally opened the door all the way and saw…


End file.
